Klaroline hockey
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Caroline wants to go to a hockey game Klaus doesn't until Caroline convinces him.


**This is mainly smut. I made it for Angie the tour guide barbie on tumblr. shes a sharks fan and Im a penguins fan.**

**xxx**

One day Caroline came into the room she has been sharing with Klaus for a over a century now. They've been all over the world except for California. Caroline had never wanted to go until now. When she came to their room and told him she wanted to go to California.

They have been in Klaus' California mansion he bought when he was running from Mikael. For a week when Caroline comes into his studio and sits next to him . "Nik the whole town is buzzing with excitement for a hockey game tonight the Sharks vs the Penguins. I thought we could go."

Klaus puts his sketchbook down and looks over at the love of his life even after a century being with Caroline he still can't believe she's with him. "You want to go to a hockey game with drunk, shouting people all around you?"

" You do remember your king of New Orleans which has a street called Bourbon street and Mardi Gras and we live with Kol and Rebekah who are both drunk a lot and shout a lot. And I'm not even talking about the times when Damon comes for a visit because Elena wants to try to talk me out of loving you."

Klaus just shrugs " I don't want to go we can go out to dinner instead."

Caroline gets an idea to get what she wants she moves his sketchbook and straddles his waist " It will be fun you know I've never been to a hockey game before."

"It won't be fun it will be as fun as when the doppelgänger tries to take you away from me."

Caroline leans forward putting her hands around his neck and giving him a kiss " Nothing and no one will split us up and we can sit away from people so it's just the two of us."

Klaus drawing circles on her waist where her shirt has come up a little. " I don't know."

Caroline moves her ass in a circular motion over his jean clad cock. " What are you doing?"

Caroline moving down between his legs hands going towards his belt looks up innocently "Nothing."

She unbuttons his belt and pants he lifts his hips so she can slide his pants down his legs. She licks him from the balls to the tip. Then grabs him and starts running her hand up and down him. Klaus grunts and curls his fingers into the couch.

She swirls her tongue around his tip and draws her nails across him. He groans and leans towards her to run his hands threw her hair.

She licks him all around and slides her hand up and down his glinting cock. He pushes his hips closer to her mouth she looks up at him and smiles.

Klaus looks down and his eyes are full of lust. Caroline smiles up at him knowing full well two things are going to happen he's going to retaliate and she going to get what she wants. She just keeps pumping his glistening wet shaft. She kisses him and sticks all of him in her mouth her tongue flat on the underside of him her lips moving back and forth her teeth moving down his shaft. He groans out her name and empties in her mouth she looks up at him while she licks him off her and finishes him.

"What time are we leaving?"

Caroline stands up and kisses him he can taste himself on her " Two hours."

**Xxx**

Klaus walks into his bedroom and Caroline is putting on flip flops she has on shorts and a teal and white jersey with the number 31 and the name Jones on the back. " Who is Jones and I didn't know we were pretending to be human."

Caroline looks up and sees him in leaning in the doorway arms crossed. " He's the goalie I want to fit in so I bought this i bought you one too if you want to wear it."

Caroline pulls out another jersey and holds it out to show him Klaus looks disgusted. " I love you but there is not enough money, blood or sex to get me to wear that. I dress up for Halloween for you but I refuse to wear that thing."

**Xxx**

They arrive at the SAP center and Caroline compels them the whole VIP club seating to themselves. Klaus doesn't want to be here and Caroline is worried that if other people were in the room with them Klaus would eat them.

**Xxx**

Caroline watched with fascination and excitement all over her face Klaus would look up from his phone when he heard a buzzer.

**Xxx**

The first intermission begins and Caroline looks over at Klaus who is texting. " Your not even paying attention."

Klaus puts his phone away " I was answering a very important text."

" From who?"

Klaus takes a drink from his bourbon he had to compel someone to get him a bourbon they kept trying to give him beer he doesn't like beer. " First Kol then Rebekah asking me the same question where are the daggers. Kol wants to dagger Rebekah and vice versa they were having an argument. Then Freya texted asking when are we coming back because my big sister who has searched for a thousand years for us is hitting her limit and needs help and Elijah is not helping."

" Wow and all that's happened in the game is the Sharks scored twice then the Penguins scored twice its tied. "

Caroline is getting hungry she goes out to one of the many food places the SAP center has and gets two cheese burgers, two orders of fries. She hands one order to Klaus while he fills her a glass of bourbon.

**Xxx**

Caroline is getting really into the game she jumps up every time the Sharks score. She's cheering the Sharks on. Klaus is just drinking wishing the game would be over.

**Xxx**

During the second intermission Klaus is getting bored. Caroline on the other hand is loving it she's yelling if there was a bad call she is becoming a fan. When Caroline was sitting which didn't happen that often because she kept getting up Klaus' hand was on her thigh.

When the intermission was called Caroline sat down and turn to the pouting hybrid next to her " Your still not enjoying this."

Klaus just looks at her doesn't say anything but written all over his face is his answer he's bored, he wants to go home, he would rather be anywhere else. Caroline kisses him " You look so adorable when you pout."

Klaus just glares at her of all the things they've done together and all the things he's done in his life this is the worst. Caroline kisses him again " I'll make it up to you."

" All night and all day."

Caroline smiles and nods. The game begins its third period Caroline is still sitting and Klaus hand starts to move up her thigh fingers tickling the inside of her thigh. Caroline looks over at him and he gives her an innocent look. His hand continues under her shorts and under her thong running a finger down her slits. Caroline let's out a little moan. " Klaus I'm trying to watch the game."

"I'm trying to make this ridiculous charade enjoyable."

Caroline lets a little moan out when he slips a finger in her folds.

Twenty minutes later when the buzzer rings signaling end of game the sharks won Klaus draws back his fingers. Caroline glares at him he got her so close any minute now and she would of came but he withdrew. She grabs him by the shirt and the vamp back to his mansion.

Caroline pushes him up against the door " You've been a very bad hybrid."

Klaus smiles at her this is what he wanted he went to the boring hockey game with her and now he is getting his reward. Caroline attacks him with kisses while ripping his shirt in two. " I should make you work for this but you've got me all wet and in need of your cock."

He smirks while ripping her shirt off and starts massaging her breasts over her bra. " Stop teasing."

She pulls his jeans down and jumps on him and slides down on him she already had her shorts off. They both moan at feeling of him inside her. She starts to roll her hips he starts to massage her breasts. Caroline starts moving up and down and Klaus holds her hips and thrusts up. Caroline attacks his mouth again. Usually Caroline can hold on longer but he has her all worked up she needs a release. Klaus can tell she's about to come. He rubs her clit and she moans. Caroline explodes all over Klaus' cock she rides threw it and he explodes inside her.

He carries her to their room still thrusting into her her arms are around his neck peppering his neck with kisses. He falls on to the bed with her under him and thrusts again while he sucks one nipple and massages the other. Caroline runs her nails down his back leaving blood marks in her wake and squeezes his ass. Klaus moves her hair to the side and Caroline nods he bites her neck while she bites his.

No matter how long they've been together Klaus loves the taste of Caroline's blood it tastes like raspberries he knows that's only because that what type of body wash she uses but will never get tired of it. Caroline loves his blood too it has a unique taste too it's spicy, she never understood why his blood is spicy she doesn't know if it's from his body wash or because his blood heals werewolf bites all she knows is she likes it.

She comes while drinking from him and he follows right behind her.

**Xxx**

Klaus and Caroline are laying in bed she has her head on his shoulder and he's running his fingers threw her hair her hip is over his thigh. "Oh for the record my love I wasn't a bad hybrid I just know what I want."

Caroline looks up at him and smiles " Oh yeah and what is it you want?"

Klaus smiles down at her and pecks her on the mouth " I've already got everything I've wanted I have you."

Caroline crawls on top of him. " I love you my cheesy hybrid."

"I love you my hockey loving baby vampire."


End file.
